Due to the fact that modern bedpans are comparatively shallow, in order to lower their center of gravity to assist in achieving patient stability when using the pan, the genitalia of male patients frequently contact the bottom of the pan when he is first seated and are immersed in the waste material following defecation and urination. The shock of contacting the relatively cold bottom of a bedpan will frequently prevent or delay urination to the extreme discomfort of the patient. Immersion of the male genitalia in the waste contained in the pan can lead to skin or urethral infection. There is no present method known to the inventor of preventing such disagreeable contacts of the male patient with the bottom of the pan or the waste contained therein and of preventing the necessity of cleaning the male patient, by medical personnel, after the patient has used the pan causing embarrassment to the patient and taking valuable time from hospital personnel. In order to prevent a used, open bedpan from being transported through hospital corridors to a place of disposal, or leaving a used pan open prior to disposal, covers are utilized. The inventor provides a cover which functions as part of the bedpan guard and can then be pulled over the bedpan opening after use. The problems encountered by the male patient with a regular bedpan are accentuated when a fracture bedpan is used since this type of pan is even shallower than a regular bedpan.